bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Servers
Servers 'are the hardware systems that create a network for the Battlestar Galactica Online game to be played on. There are currently only two public servers, the European (or EU) Server and the United State (or US) Server. Prior to 13 July 2015, there used to be twelve public game servers, with eleven of them named after the Twelve Colonies of Kobol which are split across three differing locations in the world based on their host locations. The twelth server was named Kobol. Kobol was initially a QA Server for Developers only and was made public to help in testing game updates before they were pushed on to the other main Servers. These servers no longer exist as stand alone servers. The Troy Server was created as a testing Server only open during test phases to allow players to create an account to test game updates before they were pushed on to either Kobol or all eleven game servers. This server is only available to Beta Testers by invitation from the developers and is not publicly accessible. However, periodically the dev teams will open the selection period and players may apply to become a Beta Tester. Moderators by default were already included in beta tests, and did not need to apply. Moderators helped test the updates much the same way as Beta Testers test now. When players register to play Battlestar Galactica Online, they will be directed towards the server that is closer to them (i.e. US or EU). As the game is web browser based, the closer to the server you are should see better gameplay due to lower lag time. You can of course choose a different server than the one recommended. List of Current Servers BSGO is Played On (As at 15 July 2015) United States (US) Server The first mega server to be launched. It came online on 13th of July 2015 and combined the contents of all the former US servers.Server re-set time is 8.00 pm (Eastern Standard Time) or 5.00 pm (US Pacific Standard Time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) is 9.00 pm (Eastern Daylight Time) or 6.00 pm (US Pacific Daylight Time). European (EU) Server) The second mega server to be launched. It came online on 14th of July 2015 and combined the contents of all the former EU servers. Server re-set time is now 12.00 am (server time). Troy (Testing Server) Launched on the 24th of August 2012 as a Public Testing Server. Troy is unique in that developers would give players in-game Mails containing large quantities of resources to aid in testing specific areas of the game. Some time after the 22nd of Apri 2013, due to a lack of test feedback and bug reports from players and with most players using Troy only to buy, upgrade and test their own ship set ups to save wasted Cubits on their main game accounts on other Servers, Troy was then closed and made inaccessible to the public and was then made available to only Moderators and Admins as an Internal Testing Server. As a benefited feature, players in the Top Gamers Club have been given temporary access to Troy on occasion to help test updates as well as getting a sneak peek of future game updates before other players. Sometime in the last quarter of 2014, Troy was occasionally opened to the public for testing as had been done so previously, however, once again it was closed off from the public in early 2015 due to lack of testing being performed with players mainly using the server to try out ships and ship set ups. Developers then decided to create a Beta Testing group of selected players to aid in testing updates. This Beta Testing group are the only people (along with the developers) who can access the Troy Server. You can only join the Troy Server by invitation from the developers. It is not publicly accessible. Developer Server Earth Not much is known about the Earth Server as it is the development teams internal testing server that players cannot access. It likely replaced Kobol when the Kobol server became a publicly used Beta testing server. List of Former Servers BSGO was Played On (As of 13 July 2015) 'European Servers There were a total of six European (EU) Servers. Tauron - EU2 The first EU Server to be launched originally named EU Beta Server during Beta testing. It was then renamed on the 8th of February 2011 at the end of the Beta stage. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). Libran - EU1 The second EU Server to be launched. It was launched on the 8th of February 2011 at the end of Beta stage. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). Picon - EU3 A third EU Server was launched on the 17th of February 2011. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). Sagittaron - EU4 The fourth EU Server to be launched. It was launch on the 26th of May 2011. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). Canceron - EU6 Launched on the 9th of August 2011, the fifth EU Server was launched alongside Virgon. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) is 2.00 am (server time). Virgon - EU5 The sixth EU Server was launched on the 9th of August, 2011 along with Canceron. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). 'US East Servers' There were three United States (US) East Servers. Scorpia - US1 First launched originally named US Beta Server during Beta testing. It was then renamed on the 8th of February 2011 at the end of the Beta stage. Server re-set time was 8.00 pm (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 9.00 pm (server time). Aquaria - US3 The second US East Server was launched on the 14th of June 2011. Server re-set time was 8.00 pm (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 9.00 pm (server time). Aerilon - US2 The third US East Server was launched on the 24th of February 2011. Server re-set time was 8.00 pm (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 9.00 pm (server time). 'US West Servers' There were two US West Servers. Caprica - US1-West The first US East server was launched originally named Additional Beta Server during Beta testing. It was renamed on the 8th of February 2011 at the end of Beta stage. Server re-set time was 5.00 pm (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 6.00 pm (server time). Gemenon - US2-West The second US West Server was launched on the 14th of June, 2011. Server re-set time was 5.00 pm (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 6.00 pm (server time). 'Beta Server' Kobol - Test1 Originally used by the Developers as a QA server, it became a public Beta Test Server on the 25th of October 2011. The server was located within Europe so is classed as one of the EU servers. Server re-set time was 1.00 am (server time), and during Daylight Saving Time (March to October) was 2.00 am (server time). Server Mergers During 2014, the developers announced plans to merge all the European Servers and all US servers into 2 main servers purportedly to help with population and faction balance issues. This process began on Monday 13th of July 2015 when all US Servers (i.e. Aerilon, Aquaria, Caprica, Gemenon and Scorpia) were shut down for 10-12 hours and merged together into one unified Unites States (US) server. Ther merger process was completed on Tuesday of 14th July 2015 when all European servers (i.e. Canceron, Kobol, Libran, Picon, Sagittaron and Tauron) were shut down for 10-12 hours and merged together into one unififed European (EU) server. Players who had characters on multiple servers using the same account can access the any of these characters at the login screen. After you login, but before entering the game, your screen should look something like this- As can be seen, the flag of one of the old servers, along with it's name will appear along with a drop down icon. Clicking on the drop down icon will give you a list of all the characters you have as part of your account (as shown in the following image) - To use one of the other characters, just click in the circle next top the old server name and character name. Once this is done, just click on the "Play" button - Login Screen 3.png|"Play" button (circled in blue) One other outcome was that due to the same character names being used across multiple servers by different people, when the servers were merged, if the same name was used by multiple people on the now merger server, the person who registerd that name first would get to keep it whilst those who registered later would have the prefix of their former server's name added. For example if 3 people who were on the Canerceron, Picon and Libran Servers used the in-game name of "BoldOne" with the player on Canceron having registered first, when the servers were merged, the player from Canceron would still have the in-game name of "BoldOne" whilst the players from Picon and Libran would be known as "Picon BoldOne" and "Libran BoldOne" respectively. Category:Game Info